BONDing is Hazardous T
by LuPhexHG
Summary: TRADUCCION autorizada por Janrea. Género Spy!Blaine Blaine y Kurt son novios, Blaine tiene un secreto, Kurt sale herido o secuestrado por chicos malos.


Holaap (: Y una vez más, con una nueva traducción, pero creo que será una de las últimas..o por lo menos hasta dentro de meses, porque ya debo ocuparme de mis propios fics jiji x)

Bueno, este one shot en de un género que me gusto mucho Spy!Blaine. Me pareció bueno cuando lo vi en el summary así que luego de leer la historia, decidí traducirlo, pidiéndole permiso a Janrea, quien escribio el one-shot. Aquí se los dejo (:

* * *

><p>BONDing is hazardous<p>

Kurt no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba mal con él. Desde que él y Blaine estaban juntos, habían sido inseparables, y desde que su relación estaba basada en la honestidad, ellos le decían al otro todos los detalles de su vida, incluso lo que ellos tenían para cenar, lo cual era descrito a la máxima precisión.

Al resto de los miembros de ND les parecía divertido y dulce que ellos estuvieran tan obviamente enamorados el uno del otro, pero además se sentían enfermizamente celosos e irritados al mismo tiempo.

No es que a Kurt le importara sus opiniones, ya que él y Blaine habían estado saliendo desde hace casi un año, y oficialmente les hacía la pareja con más duración del Glee Club. Incluso Mike y Tina habían terminado en dos ocasiones debido a pequeños argumentos, y la relación de Finn y Rachel los tenía tan confundidos a tal punto que decidieron dejar el conteo de la cantidad de veces que peleaban-terminaban-regresaban cuando este llego al dígito de dos números 12. Y todo esto pasó en un corto lapso de nueve meses.

Pero de regreso al problema en cuestión: Kurt piensa que hay algo mal en él.

Debe haber, porque sus sentidos son locamente precisos, y él sólo _sabe_ que Blaine le está escondiendo algo.

Comenzó justo después de que tuvieron esa maratón de películas de Bond el mes pasado (en el cual Blaine había insistido). Kurt no recordaba alguna cosa rara o extraña que había hecho durante y después de ver las películas, pero Blaine parecía ocupado y absorto en sus pensamientos luego. Entonces comenzó el ciclo continuo de miradas que Blaine le dirigía, una distinguida mirada de Blaine la cual gritaba: _¡Tengo algo que realmente quiero decirte!_, la cual sin duda era mayormente seguida por otra expresión de Blaine: _¡Estoy ocultándote algo, oh-demasiada-culpa! _cada vez que él veía a Kurt darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando.

Kurt había esperado pacientemente, por casi dos semanas, antes de finalmente reclamarle a Blaine durante una de sus miradas angustiadas y conflictivas hacia Kurt.

"¡Eso es todo, Blaine Anderson!" había gritado, cerrando su libro de Física con un golpe resonante.

Blaine inmediatamente se sentó derecho, sabiendo que cada vez que Kurt lo llamaba Blaine _Anderson_, y no Blaine _Warbler_, significaba inexplicablemente que estaba en serios, serios problemas.

Kurt dio su mirada más bitch a su novio, y dijo severamente: "Ahora, sé que has estado queriendo decirme algo desde hace semanas, así que si dejas de angustiarte y me lo dices, sería lindo. Porque todo esto" hizo un gesto con un movimiento de su mano sobre la cabeza de Blaine, "está seriamente interrumpiendo cada vez que nos besamos. Y realmente me gustaría que mi novio este sonriéndome en vez de mirar hacia el espacio, fruncir el seño y suspirar cada vez que estamos juntos."

Blaine parpadeó, abrió su boca, pero ninguna palabra salió. Así que la cerró un momento después, un calor arrastrándose por su cuello. Rompiendo contacto visual con la mirada intensa de Kurt, miró sus manos, y con un sonido ahogado dijo: "Kurt-yo-" tragó saliva, y se levantó de la silla, "No-no puedo hacer esto, lo siento tanto Kurt, necesito más tiempo, no puedo decirte."

Kurt no podía creerlo. Él y Blaine habían sido siempre completamente honestos el uno con el otro en relación con cada cosa de sus vidas, y él sólo no podía pensar en nada de lo cual Blaine estarían tan reacio a decirle. Un súbito pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, y dejó caer su mandíbula.

"Oh por Dios." Murmuró. "¡Oh por Dios, oh por Gucci, Prada, y Gaga!" gritó, y Blaine lucía visiblemente sorprendido, pero Kurt no se dejó engañar. "Tú vas, tú vas a romper conmigo, ¿No?" dijo, su tono indicaba que no era una pregunta y su voz fue temblorosa cuando lo dijo.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. "¡No, no! ¡Qué estás diciendo, Kurt! ¿Por qué querría yo terminar contigo?"

"¿No vas a romper conmigo?" parpadeó Kurt, y luego en un tono horrorizado, dijo: "¿Blaine, me has engañado? ¿Es por eso que no eres capaz de decírmelo?"

"¿Qué? ¡NO! No, no te he engañado, ¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó Blaine incrédulo.

"Bueno, es lo único que podía pensar que se te haría reacio a decirme." Respondió Kurt de mal humor.

El rostro de Blaine palideció, y con voz temblorosa, dijo: "No, no Kurt. Estoy enamorado de ti ¿Okay?, no quiero dejarte nunca, probablemente incluso si me dijeras que me vaya. Y yo definitivamente nunca engañaría cuando tengo un novio hermoso y perfecto como tú, así que ni se te ocurra pensar así de nuevo, ¿Okay?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, "Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dices que te está molestando?"

Blaine hizo una mueca. "Yo sólo, necesito más tiempo, ¿Okay? Te diré cuando esté listo, pero no ahora. No puedo-no ahora."

Con eso dicho, Blaine se volteó y huyó de la habitación de Kurt.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas más tarde, después de numerosos rechazos de citas, llamadas perdidas y cortas e incómodas video llamadas vía Skype, Kurt decidió de nuevo que ya era suficiente. Extrañaba a su novio demasiado, y por alguna extraña razón, el resto del Glee club estaba tan sombrío como Kurt estaba, porque ambos no lo estaban llevando bien.<p>

Kurt decidió que necesitaba tener una charla con Blaine, antes de que el resto de miembros del Glee club tomen la iniciativa de intervenir, lo cual sería incómodo y seguro fracasaría, al igual que todos sus planes.

Quería decirle a Blaine que está bien si él no estaba listo para decirle acerca de _eso_, sea lo que sea, y que Kurt sólo quería a Blaine de regreso con él, y que parara de sentirse culpable y huyera de él, porque a Kurt no le importaba esperar, en absoluto. Él estaría dispuesto a esperar por Blaine, porque Kurt lo ama, respeta y confía en que Blaine le dirá cuando esté listo.

Sin embargo, un gran inconveniente se interpone en su camino, cuando es secuestrado de camino a la Academia Dalton.

* * *

><p>Blaine se siente frustrado, decepcionado, molesto, triste, y ¿Ya mencionó frustrado? Consigo mismo. Con sus padres. Con sus amigos. Con Dalton. Diablos, con el mundo entero incluso.<p>

Él había estado evadiendo a Kurt por un poco más de dos semanas, y le mataba hacerlo, pero él sólo no podía hacer frente a Kurt, sabiendo que estaba intencionalmente ocultándole algo a Kurt, la culpa era demasiado difícil de soportar.

Quería decirle a Kurt, con ganas, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Kurt. ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt lo odia? ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt piensa que está loco? ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt le tiene miedo? Y oh dios, que si Kurt no le cree y piensa que es un psicópata delirante y termina con él. Entonces Blaine se volvería loco sin Kurt, se volvería loco sin las sonrisas de Kurt, sus abrazos, sus besos, su voz, su presencia...Y Blaine probablemente enloquecería, y entonces se volvería uno de esos chicos locos que matan y matan porque no tienen alma ni amor en sus vidas. O tal vez se volverá lúgubre, convirtiéndose en un traidor, y causando estragos en el mundo, porque será amargo y habrá perdido toda esperanza en el mundo sin Kurt, y luego oh dios, Wes, David e incluso sus padres tendrían que ser enviados para encargarse de él, y sin duda será aún más angustioso en el enfrentamiento final, y morirá, una dolorosa, horrible y _solitaria_ muerte, porque no es rival para sus padres...Aunque podría definitivamente acabar con David y Wes en cualquier enfrentamiento.

Sus reflexiones sin embargo, fueron interrumpidas, cuando alguien golpeó su cabeza con un libro.

Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Wes y David observándole, y suspiró profundamente.

"¿Chicos, han venido a detenerme porque inevitablemente han visto el camino oscuro que voy a tomar en el futuro?" preguntó como un valiente héroe a punto de embarcarse en una búsqueda de auto sacrificio.

Wes y David parpadearon, y luego ambos se sentaron a cada lado de él en el sofá. Ya sentados, Wes lo golpeó con su gruesa copia de _101 Maneras Para Ocultar Un Micrófono En La Casa De Tu Enemigo Sin Que Lo Sepan_ y Blaine se estremeció, pensando que podría haber algo de justicia poética en él siendo asesinado por sus tormentos con Kurt, los tormentos que sin duda lo enviarían hacia el _Lado Oscuro_.

"¿Vas a dejar todos esos pensamientos estúpidos, idiotas e infantiles en este _instante_?" entonó Wes fríamente, y Blaine se achicó en su asiento ante la mirada severa de Wes, quién tenía su mano acariciando el lomo del libro amenazadoramente como si fuera un arma, y prudentemente optó por guardar silencio.

"Ahora, ha llegado a mi conocimiento que tu constante, inútil, y totalmente _innecesaria_ angustia sobre si debes decirle a Kurt el hecho de que eres un _espía_ está bajando tu ánimo y tus resultados académicos _secretos_ (N/A: con _secretos_ se refiere a los resultados académicos de sus entrenamientos). Por lo tanto, David y yo hemos tomado la iniciativa de intervenir." Dijo Wes, de nuevo con esa voz lenta y aplacadora que uno podría usar con un niño de cinco años, Blaine abrió su boca para protestar, pero una mirada penetrante de Wes le hizo cerrar su mandíbula inmediatamente.

"Correcto." Empezó a hablar David a su lado. "Deberías decirle, hombre. Kurt es genial, y él definitivamente te aceptará por quién eres. Realmente no entiendo por qué estás tan asustado de esto."

"Yo no, no puedo. ¿Qué pasa si él me odia? Tener un alto agente secreto encubierto por novio no es exactamente un sueño ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pasa si piensa que no valgo la pena? Saber la verdad lo podría en peligro también, no sé si pueda hacerle eso a él..." la voz de Blaine desapareció poco a poco, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Wes lo miró. Y suspiró. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa en frente de ellos, y dijo: "Blaine, ¿Amas a Kurt?"

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de golpe hacia él. "¿Qué?"

"Dije, ¿Amas a Kurt?"

"¡Claro que amo a Kurt! ¿Por qué preguntarías eso?"

Sus ojos cambiaron a una mirada penetrante, "Si en verdad lo amas, entonces deberías confiar en él. Deberías confiar en tu relación con él. Dile, Blaine, tienes que creer en él, y en ti mismo, que ambos no cambiarán por esto. Él merece saber."

Blaine miró hacia otro lado. "Pero yo..."

David rodó los ojos. "¡Por el amor de Dios, Blaine! ¡Eres el principal agente entre todos nosotros! Te has enfrentado con delincuentes, esquivado balas y dardos venenosos, acabado con hombres del doble de tu tamaño, y has entregado espías extranjeros y terroristas a la justica, ¿Y tienes miedo de decirle a Kurt una simple verdad?"

Blaine murmuró: "Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera..."

Wes puso sus manos en alto, obviamente frustrado, y espetó: "Mira. Puedes deprimirte todo lo que quieras, puedes decidir lo que quieras, no nos interesa de todas formas. Pero te diré una cosa, si sigues con esta evasión y acto deshonesto, ¡Vas a perder a Kurt! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Así que no vengas llorando hacia nosotros!"

El rostro de Blaine tomo una expresión feroz y dura. "_¿Perder a Kurt?_" permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de ponerse de pie abruptamente.

"Voy a decirle."

Wes y David dieron exclamaciones aliviadas de "¡Por fin!"

Blaine les sonrío, sabiendo con certeza ahora que debía hacer, y qué quería hacer. "Gracias chicos, voy a ir dónde Kurt y le diré ahora mismo."

"Uh chicos, sobre Kurt..."

Dieron media vuelta, y ahí estaba Jeff, apoyado en la puerta, con su uniforme y su rubio cabello más despeinado que de costumbre. Estaba jadeando, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino hacia allí.

"Sobre Kurt, acabamos de recibir noticias de que ha sido secuestrado."

"¿Qué?" exclamaron Blaine, Wes y David.

Jeff asintió con seriedad. "¿Recuerdas el caso de la mafia que estás manejando, Blaine?" Blaine asintió, una sensación de hundimiento creciendo en el fondo de su estómago.

"Bueno, parece que ellos fueron los que tomaron a Kurt."

El estado de Blaine cambio, y Wes, David y Jeff instintivamente dieron un paso atrás.

A Blaine no le importó, porque todo lo que sabía en ese momento, era que ellos habían tomado a Kurt.

Habían tomado a _su_ Kurt.

Blaine vio rojo.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba absolutamente desconcertado.<p>

Un minuto, estaba manejando como un poseído, tan determinado en hablar con Blaine.

Y en el siguiente, unos autos negros aparecieron de la nada, bloqueando su camino, sacándolo de su auto, y poniendo un paño con olor raro en su rostro.

Ahora, recuperando la conciencia, pudo ver que estaba atado en una silla metálica, y se encontraba en una habitación sombría, con lo que parecían ser diez matones esparcidos por toda la habitación.

Su cabeza retumbó. Y su mente estaba confusa, pero la ira que brotó a la superficie de inmediato fue intensa y clara.

¡Él ya tenía _suficiente_! Primero, su novio se pone extraño con él. Luego lo evade como si fuera una plaga. Y justo cuando decide enmendar todo de una vez por todas, ¡Sus planes tenían que ser impedidos! ¡Sólo porque un grupo de hombres no vestidos a la moda y de aspecto lamentable decidieron que sería _divertido_ sacarlo de la calle!

Kurt Hummel nunca decía malas palabras, como siempre. Pero en circunstancias especiales se requería medidas especiales.

"¿Qué diablos de _mierda_ es lo que piensan que están haciendo?" dijo, con calma. Pero la frialdad de su voz, acompañada por el tono agudo y alto que uso, fue suficiente para hacer que cada matón en la habitación se girara a verlo.

Uno de ellos, un hombre con una barba atroz, vistiendo lo que podría ser descrito como la moda de una parodia de Rachel, pero peor, decidió abrir su boca, lo cual fue una mala opción. La peor opción que alguien podría hacer en realidad, para alguien que conociera a Kurt, porque eso sólo hizo que el contratenor se enfureciera aún más.

"Bueno, ¿que tú crees, dulces mejillas? 'Tas siendo rehén nuestro. ¿No simple ver?"

La mirada de Kurt se intensificó. Y el hombre visiblemente retrocedió por la feroz intensidad de su mirada.

"A parte de tu sorprendente falta de comprensión en la correcta pronunciación del lenguaje castellano*, parece que tu cerebro está tan dañado de una manera tan irreparable que me temo que debes haber sufrido una caída de cabeza cuando eras un bebé, múltiples veces. Sin duda, eso explica tu lamentable y completamente desagradable comportamiento y expresión, y también podría explicar la falta terrible de sentido común y buen juicio de la moda que hasta un simple plebeyo con un cerebro funcionando podría tener. Eso te haría uno más de esos lamentables y grandes neandertales que han decidido que los logros de su vida son ser una sombra que busca secuaces" dijo Kurt en voz suave, casi con calma, pero el sarcasmo era denso y obvio.

Todos los matones lo miraron con incredulidad.

"No te preocupes, estoy completamente seguro que encontrarás a alguien del mismo calibre terriblemente bajo, y vivirán una vida totalmente atroz juntos. Pero por favor, si llegas a tener un bebé, no lo dejes caerse de cabeza, sería muy lamentable si llegara a ser exactamente como tú ahora, ¿No crees?" dijo Kurt con amabilidad, y puso la sonrisa más dulce e inocente que alguna vez haya usado.

El hombre parpadeó, al igual que sus amigos, obviamente tratando de entender lo que Kurt estaba diciendo. "Uh, ¿Gracias?" murmuró finalmente.

Kurt le sonrió dulcemente. "De nada. Ahora, esta silla es en realidad totalmente incómoda y perjudicial para la columna vertebral si alguien se sienta en ella por mucho tiempo. Veo un sofá por allá, ¿Serías tan amable de mantenerme atado allá? Sería mucho más cómodo, ¿No te parece?"

El hombre parpadeó de nuevo. Kurt resistió la urgencia de suspirar y quejarse. "¿Y bien?" solicitó, usando su mejor voz de "Soy un ser mucho más superior que tú por lo que debes hacer todo lo que digo".

"Um, sí. Bill, Joe, ayudar a poner a él allá ahora, ¿Ya?" ordenó. Kurt sonrió por dentro, parecía que el hombre era el líder.

Dos tipos fornidos se acercaron y retiraron las cuerdas, luego lo levantaron, no muy gentilmente, y lo depositaron en el sofá. Kurt se burló de ellos, para luego volver su atención al líder.

"Entonces," dijo arrastrando las palabras, "¿Hay alguna razón por la que estoy siendo retenido tan bárbaramente aquí, o es sólo un pasatiempo que ustedes aman hacer?"

El líder parpadeó. Y Kurt rodó los ojos, porque ¿Había algo más que este hombre pudiera hacer a parte de parpadear y hablar castellano deplorablemente?

"¿Y bien?" espetó Kurt, sin molestarse siquiera en disimular su tono rencoroso.

"Oh, erm. Bueno. Por tu novio es, verás tú..."

"¿_Blaine_?" preguntó Kurt incrédulo.

"Bueno, sí. No saber mucho deso, 'taba 'cendo problemas pa' Jefe, ¿sabes? 'Tonces Jefe quere que pare, y bueno, Jefe dijo ser útil levarte, así que aquí 'tamos." Murmuró el líder.

Kurt miró al montón de chicos brabucones en frente de él, frunciendo el seño. "Creo que tienen a la persona equivocada. Blaine es sólo un estudiante, es de mi edad, no podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa remotamente conectada con la mafia."

El líder se movió torpemente ante la mirada penetrante de Kurt. "Er, bueno. Es cierto, aunque, ¡Drribó cuatro opraciones en un mes, solo! Muy astuto pa' chico con edad tuya, pero Jefe dice que es esperarse, con chico viniendo de infame familia."

Kurt movió la cabeza. "Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿_Blaine_?"

Pero el líder asintió solemnemente, y Kurt estaba definitivamente confundido ahora.

Un celular sonó, y Kurt vio como el líder sacó uno del bolsillo de sus jeans, respondiendo con un gruñido.

"¿Jefe? Sí, sí, tenerlo aquí. ¿Qué? Nah sólo hablar a él." Kurt podía decir que fue malo decir eso porque un gritó furioso sonó en el celular, el rostro del hombre palideció. "¡No, Jefe, no así en absoluto! ¿Qué? ¿Herir chico?" miró de reojo a Kurt, y Kurt puso su mejor mirada de súplica. La determinación del hombre visiblemente vaciló "¿'Ta...'Ta seguro, Jefe? ¿No poder sólo, amenazar o algo así? ¿No? Sí, sí...'kay 'Tonces."

El líder se volvió hacia él, y Kurt pudo ver por su expresión, lo que iba a suceder. El hombre sacó un cuchillo.

"Lo siento, no personal o algo, orden de jefe."

Kurt le devolvió la mirada con ferocidad, rehusándose a encogerse o gimotear.

El cuchillo se acercó más a su cuello, hasta que este fue puesto ligeramente a su lado.

Una fuerte explosión sonó, y Kurt saltó, al igual que el Líder, haciendo que el cuchillo hiciera una ligera cortada en el cuello de Kurt, y una fina franja delgada de color rojo floreció sobre su cuello.

Kurt se estremeció ligeramente. Pero miró hacia el lado en dónde se había volado la pared, literalmente en pedazos, vio que estaba obviamente retenido en la trastienda de un pub, y la pared separaba ambas partes.

Humo gris envolvió el aire, y Kurt tosió ligeramente.

Parpadeando, miró el humo, sus ojos rápidamente abriéndose cuando una figura familiar se adelantó.

El humo se disipó, sólo un poco, mientras la persona pasaba por encima de la pared en ruinas y entraba a la habitación.

"¿Blaine?" Kurt no pudo evitarlo, pero gritó, y unos ojos avellanas inmediatamente lo vieron. Kurt sintió la garganta seca, incluso su mente estaba extrañamente pesada y su corazón comenzó una loca carrera de ritmo.

Blaine era un espectáculo para la vista. Lucía como un ángel vengador, la forma en que vestía todo de negro, con su pelo sin gel despeinado en una muy, _muy_ atractiva manera. Sin embargo, lo más significativamente diferente era la mirada fría en su rostro. Blaine parecía estar emitiendo un aura siniestra y vengativa, y Kurt no podía dejar de maravillarse con esta nueva faceta de su novio.

La mirada de Blaine se suavizó con alivio al ver a Kurt, pero cuando su mirada bajo hacia la sangre en su cuello, una sombra oscura ocupó su expresión, y Kurt no pudo evitarlo, pero tembló, y sospechó que no temblaba de miedo, sino era una sacudida aguda del deseo y la excitación que enviaban estremecimientos por su espina dorsal, de una manera _muy_ buena.

Cuatro hombres aparecieron al momento siguiente, y cuando Kurt parpadeó, vio una pistola en la mano de Blaine. Sin embargo, los hombres no fueron asesinados, sólo resultaron heridos en la pierna, y la mandíbula de Kurt cayó ante la casual demostración de habilidades. Blaine se adelantó cerca de un hombre que se abalanzó con un cuchillo, y lo golpeó en el brazo haciendo que el cuchillo haga un corte rápido en el cuello del hombre y lo dejó inconsciente. Los dos siguientes fueron golpeados en la cara, seguidos por una serie de golpes en el abdomen, y luego cayeron, gimiendo de dolor. Kurt vio a otros dos matones sacando pistolas, y el miedo se apoderó de su corazón, abrió la boca para gritar una advertencia, pero un destello de plata fue todo lo que vio antes de que ambos cayeran también, pistolas desviadas y cuchillos sobresaliendo de sus muslos.

Kurt vagamente se preguntó si debería encontrar todo esto _caliente_, pero su sendero de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando vio a Blaine frente a él, agarrando al Líder por el cuello, y obviamente este luchaba contra el agarre de Blaine.

Blaine le dio una mirada furiosa al hombre, antes de dirigirse hacia Kurt y preguntar: "¿Fue él quién te cortó?" El tono de Blaine era mortal y calmado, como el resto de su apariencia, pero Kurt sentía como si pudiera sentir toda la rabia y furia reprimida tras él.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, y Blaine entrecerró los ojos. Sabiendo lo que Blaine estaba a punto de hacer, Kurt se movió hacia adelante y chocó con su brazo firmemente. "Está bien, Blaine, estoy bien. No lo mates, ¿Por favor?"

Blaine no lo miró, pero se puso rígido por una fracción de segundo antes de asentir. Con un golpe de su brazo hacia el cuello del Líder, el Líder cayó, obviamente fuera de combate.

Blaine se volvió y lo miró, su expresión indiferente por un momento antes de desmoronarse, y Kurt pudo ver la mirada llena de alivio, alegría, amor y ternura que ocupó el rostro de Blaine, antes de que un destello de pánico se apoderara de los ojos de Blaine, y su novio tembló visiblemente antes de soltar un sollozo ahogado, y tomar a Kurt en un fuerte abrazo.

Las manos de Blaine recorrían el cuerpo de Kurt, como si tuviera que asegurarse de que Kurt todavía estuviera ahí, y que estuviera ileso. Cuando estuvo seguro de ello, sacó un cuchillo y cortó las cuerdas que ataban a Kurt. Kurt le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo grado de fuerza, sólo necesitando sentir a _Blaine_.

Después de un rato, Blaine se separó un poco, y miró a Kurt con adoración, haciendo que Kurt se sintiera ligeramente mareado con sólo ver esa mirada en Blaine. Al siguiente momento, Blaine estaba besándolo, dándole pequeños, pero posesivos besos por todo su rostro, su cuello, y en su cabeza.

Kurt temblaba en deseo y una fuerte sensación de seguridad, por lo que abrazó fuerte a Blaine cuando él lo hizo.

Podrían haber sido sólo minutos, o incluso horas, el tiempo en el que estuvieron ahí, pero con un último beso persistente en su boca, Blaine acarició su pelo y se separó un poco, para luego mirar a Kurt directamente a los ojos. Luego dijo: "Kurt, hay algo que tengo que decirte."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

"Soy un espía." Cuando Kurt le devolvió la mirada, sin ningún rastro de confusión, Blaine parpadeó y continuó con su explicación. "En realidad, el término más preciso es que soy un agente secreto, tipo James Bond, pero no incompetente ni llamativo. Tú,..." se aclaró la garganta, "¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?"

Kurt sólo sonrió. "Creo que esto," señaló el caos de la habitación en general, "ya es la prueba suficiente."

Blaine frunció el seño. Formando un adorable puchero en sus labios.

"Quieres decir... ¿Estás bien con eso? ¿No me odias?"

Kurt se rió, y se inclinó para besar a Blaine suavemente en los labios. "No, estoy bien."

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, sé que es mucho por aceptar, y probablemente sería abrumador y potencialmente peligroso para ti si continúas saliendo conmigo, pero haré que valga la pena, te amo demasiado, Kurt, y siempre, siempre te protegeré con mi vida, definitivamente no dejaré que te hagan daño. Y los Warblers ayudarán, ellos te echarán un vistazo así estarás a salvo. Quiero decir, _estamos_ entrenados en esto-" El discurso de Blaine fue cortado con otro beso en los labios.

Los ojos de Kurt bailaban de entretenimiento. Era un espectáculo hermoso para la vista, y Blaine sólo podía mirar hipnotizado.

"Estás siendo incoherente." Dijo Kurt. "Ahora, dime, ¿Me estás engañando, o vas a romper conmigo?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Kurt sonrío. "Entonces, definitivamente no te odio. Y definitivamente estoy bien con que seas un agente secreto, de hecho," Kurt se inclinó más cerca hasta que su boca estuvo justo al lado de la oreja de Blaine. "_De hecho_, creo que me parece irresistiblemente _caliente_ cuando estás en tu modo de agente."

Kurt se alejó un poco y le dio a Blaine una sonrisa seductora.

Blaine se estremeció, tanto de alivio por la aceptación de Kurt como por el aumento de excitación corriendo por sus venas.

"_Kurt_." Murmuró sin aliento, y estaba a punto de ir por un beso cuando el sonido crepitante de la voz de David cortó su momento perfecto.

"Nombre Clave: Junior Smith. ¿Está todo bien? Ya nos encargamos del Jefe, ¿Necesitas apoyo por allí?"

Blaine se quejó, pero sacó un auricular y se lo puso en su oreja. "Sí, Kurt está a salvo, pero envía un equipo de limpieza para hacerse cargo de estos matones. Todos están bastante heridos e inconscientes."

Kurt levantó una ceja. "Entendido." Blaine sólo le sonrío.

"Aunque, ¿Por qué te llaman 'Junior Smith'? ¿Y todos los Warblers son en realidad agentes secretos también?" preguntó Kurt, con una adorable mirada de confusión en su rostro.

Blaine río y rodeó la cintura de Kurt con su brazo, jalándolo más cerca. "Sí, la mayoría de los Warblers son agentes secretos. En realidad, hay un poco más de los estudiantes normales, pero básicamente todo Dalton sabe, porque mientras la mayoría de ellos no se está entrenando para ser agentes de campo, una gran parte de ellos está entrenando para trabajar en escritorios, R&D o como agentes técnicos. Y la menor parte, quiénes no están involucrados, son hijos de agentes de rango alto, así que también saben de nosotros. Puedes decir que somos una escuela para formación de agentes e hijos de agentes, si quieres."

Kurt asintió con compresión, y preguntó: "¿Qué hay sobre tu nombre clave? ¿Hay algún significado detrás de eso?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, los nombres claves de mi mamá y mi papá eran John Smith y Jane Smith, y entonces eran el Sr. Y Sra. Smith por nombres claves, así que por ello decidieron llamarme Junior Smith."

"Oh, ya veo." Murmuró Kurt, y luego con una sonrisa maliciosa, se inclinó y dijo: "Bueno, _Agente Smith_, confío en que está pensando en maneras de _compensarme_ por mi _horrible_ y extremadamente _traumática_ experiencia ¿No?"

Blaine sonrío. "_Oh diablos que sí_."

Con eso dicho, jaló a Kurt hacia su cuerpo y besó a su hermoso y perfecto novio exhaustivamente.

A veces, ser un agente secreto era sólo _maravilloso_.

* * *

><p>Castellano*: Debería ser inglés, pero como estoy traduciendo todo a castellano, le puse castellano para que haya...cierta concordancia x)<p> 


End file.
